


Thank You

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Otoya's got no idea what he gets people to feel, Thank You - song inspiration, Tokiya's really a sappy guy, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: I found my soul a best friend~





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lana_Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/gifts).



_There's one person who somehow knows me better than I even know myself._

_One person who's there in my darkest times and brings the light I need._

_I don't think he even knows what he does to the people he meets, especially those who are much like myself._

_There's something special about him._

_A soulmate you say?_

_Hm...I don't think so. Maybe. But not quite._

_I'm in love with him, of course I am. But the future is unexpected and hidden from our eyes._

_Who knows if I'll continue to feel this way forever._

_Who knows if he'll really want to stick around that long like he says..._

_But one thing I know is absolutely certain in this short life I've lived thus far;_

_I couldn't imagine anyone better than him._

_Maybe..._

_Maybe he's better than a soulmate._

* * *

Tokiya paused in his reading but never took his eyes off the page. There was a faint humming sound in the dorm room. It seemed Otoya had had enough of being silent - though he tried his best for Tokiya's sake - and had settled for trying to quietly hum under his breath in the hopes that Tokiya wouldn't notice. Tokiya debated for a moment whether he should tell him to knock it off and shut up for the third time in the space of the last hour, or if he should cut him a break and let him do his thing for a little bit. It wasn't as if he could entirely help it. They were different people with different tastes and different ways of living and upbringing.

Soon enough, the humming stopped abruptly and Tokiya knew what was coming next. He knew exactly when a thought bubble had burst in Otoya's head and he had a million and one questions that demanded two million and two answers. Tokiya would provide, given the fact that Otoya promised to keep to his earlier promised silence as a result. He still didn't move his eyes away from his book as he heard Otoya's shuffling on the couch and soon felt the bed dip with a soft thud. 

He lowered the book onto his lap and moved his gaze upward to meet Otoya's pleading and curious face. There was even somewhat of a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. Curious himself, Tokiya marked his page mentally and put his book aside; an invitation for Otoya to come closer. The redhead shifted himself to settle beside Tokiya, leaning against his side with his head on the other's shoulder ad Tokiya wrapped an arm around his back, coming to rest on his waist loosely. 

This was something Otoya had always liked to do even before they'd started dating. He'd always go quiet for some moments, as if afraid to speak and break the calmness in the room. So, to preserve it, he would quietly make his way to settle at Tokiya's side, to cuddle up against his favourite person and wait until Tokiya spoke first. Tokiya had never felt the need to return his affections back then, but after an awkward confession after a risky situation and finally coming to terms that they were now officially a couple, Tokiya would do simple things; a kiss on the cheek, a kiss to his temple, an arm slid around him, etc.

When he was sure Otoya was settled, did he speak up, "So, what's the matter with you this time?" His tone was calm and softly spoken. Otoya just shook his head which confused Tokiya a little. Usually Otoya would've asked several questions by now. "You not gonna tell me?" Another shake of the head. "Alright then, I'll just leave you to it," he said after a small sigh. If the redhead guitarist didn't wanna talk then he didn't wanna talk. Who was Tokiya to badger him into spilling whatever thoughts were swirling in his mind? 

It was about fifteen minutes later when Otoya shifted so his ear was covering Tokiya's heart, his crimson eyes dropping closed and he made a small content noise as he rubbed his cheek against his shirt comfortably. Tokiya kept his arm wrapped around him, having used the other to continue with his book. In the silence that Otoya was providing for him, Tokiya began to think about just how much Otoya had changed his life. From lone wolf to pack leader it seemed (even though Otoya was the real leader of the STARISH pack if you thought like that).

Never before had Tokiya had someone care so much. Even when he kept pushing him away, the redhead proceeded to pester and prod at him to get responses. In the end, Tokiya's wall of defence had broken down, crumbling into near enough nothing, all because Otoya had wanted it to. He'd done everything in his mystic power to get Tokiya to be more open with him. He had been a little afraid at first when he'd realised just how much this single boy had gotten to him. Nobody, not even the toughest of people or the most persuasive of people, had broken him before. Ever. And yet Otoya, without even truly knowing it, had done what Tokiya deemed the impossible.

Tokiya had been determined not to let this simple boy who was the complete and total opposite of him get so close. Yet it seemed Otoya had been just as determined in getting exactly that. Tokiya soon found that they balanced each other out, bringing out the best in one another and being the most loving and supportive person one could ask for. The other members of STARISH were amazing also, but Otoya was special in his own way. He knew Tokiya like the back of his hand, and despite the amount of times he often mildly complained he would never be able to match up to his best friend, Tokiya believed he could. 

And he  _could._

Time and time again, Otoya had worked hard and proved himself. He was capable of so much more than he gave himself credit for, and Tokiya had always been desperate for the redhead to notice his talents. His dance skills were impressive to the point that he was definitely a quick learner. His vocals made Tokiya feel something he could never find the right words to describe. His guitar talent was something to be rivalled. And then there was his pure, immense joy and that smile. The smile that was always present even in the darkest of times. Because Otoya was the sunshine in Tokiya's world. He chased the looming, dark clouds away each and every time.

Sometimes Tokiya had his suspicions that Otoya really did know how he made people feel. He never voiced them, though. No, those he would keep to himself. Otoya always told him he was smart and logical, but he wasn't all the time. Flawless. That's what Otoya often called him. How he described him, even. But Tokiya had his own set of flaws, for he believed that perfection was just now an ideal and something he shouldn't have to always strive for. Otoya's recklessness had taught him that. For Otoya could come out on top even with his doubts and clumsy mishaps. Tokiya did want perfection; he had been known as a perfectionist, after all. But that was before. Before Otoya had gotten his view to shift. Perfection was different to everyone.

Tokiya's ideal perfection was Otoya himself. Ignoring the flaws, the clumsiness, the doubts, etc. Otoya was Tokiya's perfect. His best friend. His inspiration and motivation. His...soulmate? He wasn't quite sure on that one yet. They were a match and everyone had seen it before he had. They had seen their balance and teased the two of them in being a non-existent relationship at the time. Until the confessions and then the next thing Tokiya knew, he had Otoya clinging to him and had the younger boy wrapped in his arms; safe and secure.

Tokiya soon noticed Otoya's breathing having steadied out, signalling he was asleep. He smiled softly down at him and ran his fingers gently through those messy scarlet spikes. Otoya moaned lightly, liking the feeling in his subconsciousness. So perhaps Otoya hadn't wanted to tell him anything earlier, and had simply just wanted to cuddle with the man he loved more than anything in the world. And as Tokiya took a nearby blanket and expertly laid it over Otoya's back with one hand, he thought about the soulmate possibility.

Otoya was the best friend he'd found for his soul, but, just maybe...he was better than a soulmate.


End file.
